1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an arrangement for protecting attending personnel from x-rays emitted by an x-ray source in an x-ray diagnostics installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German OS 30 12 463 discloses a radiation protection arrangement for an x-ray aiming device comprised of lead-rubber straps pivotedly suspended at a carrier. The carrier has two carrying elements connected to one another in articulated fashion that are adjustable via button-like guide elements at guide rails secured to the x-ray aiming device. The supporting elements can describe an angle relative to one another. The lead-rubber straps are secured to the two carrying elements of the carrier overlapping one another in the fashion of roofing tiles. The carrying element is guided at a lateral guide rail of the x-ray aiming device and is angled and has comb-like projections at which the lead-rubber straps are seated in articulated fashion. Another lower carrying element is fabricated of an elastically resilient flat material to which the lead-rubber straps are riveted flat at a number of locations. The lead-rubber straps are pivotable around a rotational axis at the comb-like projections of the carrying element. A number of lead-rubber straps are arranged at each carrying element.
German OS 196 19 297 discloses a radiation protection arrangement for an x-ray diagnostics installation that has a carrier at which a lead-rubber flap is pivotably seated. The carrier is adjustable at a guide rail. A carrier is provided for each lead-rubber flap and the carriers are connected chain-like to one another via a connecting element. The lead-rubber straps are seated at the respective carrier pivotable around a transverse axis, so that a good radiation protection is assured both given a horizontal as well as given a vertical alignment of the x-ray aiming device together with an allocated support platform for an examination subject.
When the x-ray aiming device is pivoted from the horizontal into the vertical alignment, then the lead-rubber straps are moved in the guide rail via their carrier as a result of the force of gravity and thus proceed into a limit position.